


Let’s Make A Baby

by Reina_malone



Series: Welcome Home [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Welcome Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Let’s Make A Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Once everything in the Gallagher house had settled down, things were beginning to go back to somewhat normal.

Laura had her first softball game of the season and Ian was so grateful to be able to see his baby girl play. The determination and complete focus was etched on her face as she began throwing pitches to the opposite team. He was eternally grateful to see how happy she was when she was on the field and even more happy when they won their game.

Ian felt ecstatic to finally witness his baby girl in all of her glory.

Riley, who looked up to Ian as his hero, wanted to be like him. He wanted to join ROTC when he starts high school, to which Mickey told him to make it out of elementary school and middle school first.

Jacob was full of happiness when he spotted his dad at one of his karate matches. He’d been practicing for a while and wanted his dad to see how well he’s doing.

“How did we make three perfect babies?” Ian asked as he and Mickey lay in bed.

“I don’t know, but I love their personalities. They’re all so different. Like they all want to be like you.”

Mickey wasn’t lying. They all did act like Ian.

Laura has his determination and concentration skills.

Riley is highly motivated.

And Jacob just wants to please people.

All three were what made Ian, well Ian.

“I kinda wanna have another baby” Mickey said out of the blue.

It had been a few weeks since Ian arrived home for good and everything was starting to fall into place.

“I thought you didn’t want anymore” Ian asked confused.

“Well, I didn’t. Not until I thought about it. And I came up with a list of reasons why we should. And some of these reasons might make you feel guilty and I’m trying not to make you feel guilty. I just want you to experience them with me.”

“Okay. What are they?”

“Well for one, Jacob has been hinting at having a baby sister to protect. But that’s not really the reasons. You were in Afghanistan when Laura took her first steps. Iraq when Riley said his first word. Kuwait when Jacob lost his first tooth.

I want you to experience those, here, with me. Not through a computer. Not to mention, seeing you with the kids is a really big turn on. Even though you haven’t been here for a majority of their lives, you’ve always made it know that you loved them and that you were their dad. Plus you’re here now. You get to experience the birth of this one. Laura’s birth happened so fast and you had to leave three days later. You didn’t get to see Riley or Jacob being born, but with this baby you can.

Just please think about it”

“Holy shit. I didn’t really I had missed so much. I followed my dreams while you were here being a single parent to not one but three babies all under ten. I’m so sorry that I miss all that. Of course I want to have another baby with you. I want so many babies with you. I wanna see them grow and I wanna see how perfect our little family can get with more additions.”

They decided not to tell the other kids or their families until they knew for sure that they were pregnant.

Ian had been so happy the first time Mickey had his morning sickness. He wasn’t happy that he was sick, but that just meant that they finally had another baby inside of Mickey.

Ian👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨: Hey baby. Sorry you still had to go to work this morning. If you want I’ll bring you some soup?

Mick🤍: I will love you forever if you could bring me wonton soup and some McNuggets.

Ian👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨: How are you already craving weird shit? But of course baby. Anything for you.

So that’s where Ian was now. He’d just been to the local Asian store to get the wonton soup and now he was headed for some McNuggets. He knew that he’d do anything for Mickey. Even caving into his weird little food habits.

He made his way to Mickey’s office.

Mickey had become a drug abuse counselor and he actually loved his job. He hated when he would see some of his case files had either fallen off the wagon or unfortunately died. But seeing those who actually wanted to be clean really made his job that much more special.

As Ian reached his office, he couldn’t help but notice the sign above Mickey’s door.

‘Mikhailo Gallagher: Drug Abuse Counselor’

He’s so proud of his husband because he followed his dreams as well.

“Hey baby, I got your stuff. I would stay but I told Fiona I’d watch Nathan for her while she went to her ultrasound appointment.”

“Hey babe. That’s okay. I have an appointment in about ten minutes anyway. Are you able to get the kids today because if not, I can leave early to get them.l

“No I got it. I don’t want you putting anymore stress on you or the baby. Speaking of which, when is your appointment?”

“The appointment is Monday at 12:15. God I can’t believe we’re gonna see our baby.”

“I hope they look just like you.”

“You said that about the last three and literally only one looks just like me”

“They all need to be beautiful like their mama”

“Get out of here, Gallagher. Don’t you gotta go get Nate and have a play date?”

“Yeah but I’ll text you periodically. I love you”

“I love you too, Ian. So much”

That night when everything was said and done, they decided that this baby would be the perfect combination of them and their siblings.

One thing was for sure, Mickey was excited to tell the kids.

He had the perfect thing planned out.


End file.
